Elegantly Wasted
by dollyrot
Summary: What do you do when the one you love most is gone? Get drunk, of course.


**Elegantly Wasted**

**Title: **Elegantly Wasted

**Rating**: M

**Characters:** Jackie Gayda, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, So Cal Val and many more TNA stars.

**Summary:** What do you do when the one you love most is gone? Get drunk, of course.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used.

**xxx**

"Cosmopolitan, please."

The bartender nodded and turned away from the bar to begin mixing her drink. Her dark hazel eyes watched carefully as he created a combination of vodka, triple sec, cranberry juice, and lime juice – a cosmopolitan. Perfect. It was exactly what she wanted, especially because of the mood she was in right now. She was hyped; excited… adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She wanted to party and she wanted to do it now. He handed it to her a few moments later, and then disappeared to go serve someone else.

"Come on Gayda!" A tiny redhead tugged at her arm, pulling her through the tangles and clusters of dancing, sweating, moving bodies. The blonde laughed at So Cal Val's actions. She was still laughing when they reached their friends on the other side of the bar. They were impossible to miss, all standing in one group. Compiled of a bunch of different wrestlers and females from different companies, they stood out from a crowd. When they were dancing, a few drunk and some smoking? Well, let's just say there were a few onlookers.

"She's _finally_ here!" came Val's exasperated exclamation. Mainly because Jackie had found herself unable decide what to wear, finally arriving fashionably late. "What the heck did you order, Jacks?" Traci glanced over her boyfriend Matt Bentley's shoulder at the blonde one's drink. "A Cosmo? Nice choice." Bentley rolled his eyes – he considered the Cosmopolitan a weak choice. He fancied his beer to be much more macho and masculine. Now that he thought of it… the beer was raised to his lips and sculled quickly. He then, without speaking as the raven-haired vixen had noticed the empty bottle, directed his girlfriend with him over towards the bar area to order a few more. Val and Jackie closed the gap they'd left in the circle, standing in between a tipsy Petey Williams and Chris Sabin.

"Welcome ladies," Sabin tossed an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"What's up, guys?"

"Not much. We came here as a means to cheer Shelley up." Sabin pointed across the dance floor where Alex was dancing enthusiastically with a pretty blonde. Jackie grinned at the sight of him, dancing like a complete maniac. He was so crazy sometimes; you couldn't help but laugh at some of his antics. To not laugh meant you were a complete bore and had no sense of humour whatsoever. Both Knockouts understood the reasoning behind cheering Alex up – his girlfriend of a year had recently broken up with him and the Detroit native had been slightly depressed as of late. Val cleared her throat.

"He looks pretty cheery to me."

"Yeah, he's kinda totally off his face." Petey explained sheepishly, an impish expression crossing his features as he joined in the three already watching Alex. "There's a slight possibility we might've ordered him too much to drink." Jackie laughed at his choice of words. "_Slight?_" A smirk crossed the Canadian's lips. The four of them continued watching him for a few more moments – as he took the blonde by the hand and starting leading her towards a more secluded area of the club… namely, the front door, where they could escape into the night and leave everything behind – before Jackie spoke up, groaning. "He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Chris nodded lightly, eyebrow raised in curiousity. She sighed, slid her drink into his hand and disappeared into the crowd.

**xxx**

"Alex?"

No response. Her words echoed off into the empty street, which was kind of ominous-looking, due to it being encased in darkness. The only visible light was coming from the tiny prickles that blazed from the tops of the lamp posts. She swore under her breath.

"ALEX!"

She continued on down the street – they couldn't be that much further in front of her, they'd only left the club a few brief moments before her. So where the hell were they? Her pace quickened. Only one word resounded through her mind – _Alex, Alex, Alex_. They were in time with her footsteps, the words were. She was worried; scared out of her mind. Alex and her, despite the whole "stalking" storyline on-screen, were quite good friends off it. Quite close, actually.

A moan to her left pricked her ears up and sent her scuttling down a narrow alleyway. Locked in a passionate embrace by a pair of dustbins were Alex and the unknown. She was in the process of undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans, falling to her knees. It was obvious what she was aiming for. The sight was sickening. Jackie found angry words coming from her mouth;

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!"

Both looked up; Alex through bleary eyes. The blonde narrowed her eyes as she got to her feet. "He doesn't seem to mind." Jackie stepped forward, panting heavily. She loved running and found it quite therapeutic for her normally, but this time it hadn't been. She had been running towards something quite traumatic. This had an unusual effect on her. Her chest heaved with every breath she took. "He doesn't seem to _know_, either." The unknown blonde tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder. "That's not my problem."

"Well, I.."

A cry from Alex cut them off. He looked indignant. "Just shut up and blow me already!"

The unknown one made movements towards him, but a sharp glare from Jackie sent her reeling. She backed away, mumbling feeble excuses about her exit. Once she'd abandoned them and left them alone, Jackie turned to her friend. Her eyes roved his body, taking note of the messed-up hair, the bloodshot eyes, and the hunched-up form. He was completely wasted. "GOD!" He fell to the ground, attempting – and failing miserably – as he tried to zip up his jeans and do up his belt. Jackie knelt beside him. "Oh Alex.."

"It's not fair." He complained, his head slumping against her shoulder. She placed her arm around his waist, his arm slid around her waist as he imitated the gesture. Saying nothing, she heaved him to his feet. He rocked for a moment, but swayed to a stop. They began walking, only not in the direction of the club – he'd had enough for one night, she'd decided – but in the direction of the park. "Jackie? Did you hear me?" The girl from Ohio's glance slid onto him. "Yeah. It's not fair. I know."

"I loved her."

He slurred. So he was talking about his ex-girlfriend, eh? A sigh escaped her lips, a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I know, 'lex. But she didn't love you. I'm sorry.. but it's true." Her voice cracked. She didn't even know why. The emotion and passion she was feeling at that moment was out of this world. He drunkenly pondered over this for a moment. "Why didn't she love me?" A wan grin appeared on Jackie's face. "She was _stupid_. But it just goes to show you that she wasn't the right girl for you; that the right girl is out there somewhere waiting for you. Someone who will treat you with love, respect, kindness… that's your dream girl, Alex. Not some random you find in a bar."

"Hmmm."

Was all he said, were his masterfully chosen words. They'd entered the park. _Thank God,_ she thought. She led them onto a wooden bench by the pond. He slumped in it, she sat by his side. It was peaceful, serene – no ducks were out tonight. They sat in silence for awhile, just staring at the moon's reflection on the water's surface. The quiet, the tranquility. It was nice.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me?"

She smothered a tiny laugh – the alcohol was still obviously talking.

"Sure, Alex. You know I love you."

They fell into silence again. Minutes passed.

"Jackie?"

"Mmm?"

"You didn't kiss me."

She raised an eyebrow, archly, cocking her head towards him in complete and utter confusion.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

It came out like a whine, a self-pitying cry for help, of fear. She could feel her heart plummet. How sad. Her hand felt through the darkness until it found his. She laced her fingers together with his own, feeling the warmth of his hand. Then she looked up at him. He was staring intently at her, still waiting for the kiss she reckoned would never come, right? She bit her lip, and then sighed once more. Quickly, without even realizing she was doing it, Jackie leaned over – her right hand cupping his cheek – and kissed him gently on the mouth. She really couldn't describe it. It was like time had stopped and there was nothing there but them. It was like warm breath and two cold noses. They stayed there for a few moments, and then went their separate ways – splitting apart from each other.

She didn't realize that she was still clutching tightly at his hand until he stood up, swaying a little. She felt a pull to her left, then, she was on her feet too. Jackie looked up at him. He looked a little better. His eyes were still bloodshot, he still reeked of beer, but he was smiling. Happily. He didn't look scared or hurt or alone. He looked comforted, loved. It brought a smile of her own to her face.

"Jackie?" he questioned, for the third time.

"I'm not kissing you again, Alex." That was her response. Mainly because she didn't want to feel what she had when she had kissed him, it was a feeling she had only ever felt when she had been Charlie (but that was over and done now). It wasn't right or normal for her to feel that with a friend, was it? It was wrong, terribly wrong. And scary at the same time.

"I wasn't gonna say that, Jacks." A flush permeated her cheeks. "Oh." He laughed. Freely. The laughter she'd heard from him recently had all been fake, pretend. What was the word again? Oh, genuine. That's what she sensed was coming from him now. It was a nice sound to hear again. "Well, what were you going to say, Alex?"

"I was just going to say… thank you."

**xxx**

What do you all think? Of the story and of whether I should keep it one-shot or not. Because I think the ending leaves it open for either a one-shot or more chapters. It's up to you, the fans, whether I do or not! More updates to my other stories coming soon.


End file.
